Jarrif Iwazyung
Jarrif lives at 8 Wolfendorf Avenue. Aged 67, he is the oldest inhabitant of the village. Early Life & Education Jarrif was born in 1686. He was born in Ireland to parents he cannot remember. He was orphaned during the Jacobite war in Ireland in 1688 and sent on a boat to England. He was taken in by an unmarried couple, Bob Wool and Irene Stitch, who lived in Manchester. Both Bob and Irene lived in a weaver's cottage where they made blankets and clothes to sell at the Manchester market. It was a task that Jarrif started to learn from the age of 6. They lived in a modest wattle and daub cottage in Mill gate near the River Irwell. His first completed item was a plain blanket for a new born baby at Radcliffe Hall. Jarrif couldn't study much as he spent many years of his early childhood working hard by weaving. By the time he was 16 his expertise made him a master in his field. He spent long hours at night learning Latin, English and French; he found himself to be quite a scholar. By the time his adoptive parents died in 1710 he was 24 and ready to move on. He got a tip-off from one of his merchants about a small village in Germany called Wolfendorf; there was a property up for sale for a very small amount previously owned by a weaver who had a very lucrative business providing clothes for various officals in the area. The bigger-scale weaving that had started in the city had made competition heavy and the cheap mass-produced garments the mills started to make had priced him out - he had no choice. On June the 1st 1711 he set off on the 2 month long trek to Wolfendorf. Career Once Jarrif had reached Wolfendorf, he immediately set to work. He worked furiously for a month taking small breaks here and there to catch an hour or two of sleep. By the end of the month he had produced an array of blankets and garments and set up a stall in the market. His craftsmanship was second to none and over time he aquired a good reputation. As time went on he was earning 5 times what he did in Manchester and was able to enjoy the aspects of life. Sometimes villagers would only see him on market day selling his goods. The mix of hard work and living well enabled Jarrif to reach the age he is today. Although he now walks with a stick, when he's sat in front of his loom his energy shows no failing as for hours he pumps with his feet the manual loom to make his latest creation. Personal Life & Interests He married a village girl called Alyson Gherton 5 years after arriving in Wolfendorf. Work took over Jarrif's life but eventually on his 40th Bbirthday Alyson, who was 10 years younger, gave birth to his only son Daniel Leise Iwazyung. Unfortunately a week after the birth both mother and son died due to the complications from the birth. Jarrif was devastated and immersed himself in his work. He never remarried and every night he would walk to the church and lay a flower by their graves. Jarrif in later life became more social; he spent many evenings with the town folk in the local tavern telling stories about life in England and all the ghost stories and myths he had read about in his studies. One person in particular took an interest - the new mayor Tullia. It was coming up to her 30th birthday and he decided to make her a special blanket. Other than the stories of old and myths and legends Jarrif was also a keen gardener and grew his own vegetables in the rear yard. The Year of the Taint Awaiting Information. Category:Villagers: 1753